pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Mission
Pokémon Mission is a fangame. Instead of being a RPG, this game is more like a 2D platformer. Currently, the game's main series contains six games, and it has three spinoff games. Gameplay Pokémon Mission presents you with multiple playable Pokémon (usually six), with only one of them can be controlled throughout a level. Before a level begins, you get to choose one of the Pokémon. You cannot change your selection even after you lose a life. In a typical platforming manner, your Pokémon can run, jump, attack, and collect items. All playable Pokémon always attack using Hidden Power, until from the sixth sequel onwards that the Pokémon can use two kinds of attacks, the usual Hidden Power and an attack unique to each Pokémon. Few games in the series also allow the Pokémon to stomp on certain enemies ala Super Mario Bros.. In the case of the "unique" attacks, however, it consumes the PP, even though the regular Hidden Power attack doesn't drain it. The PP can be replenished by picking up a Max Elixir. Each Pokémon are also unique on their own. A Pokémon has its own performance stats that cannot be seen in-game, but the differences can be clear if you play as a different Pokémon per level. A Pokémon's health can be seen in its HP gauge. It can take damage if it touches enemies or hazards. If its HP gauge is empty, you'll lose a life. Losing all lives will result in a game over, though you have unlimited continues. HP can be replenished by picking up Oran Berries in the levels, while extra lives can be gained by picking up Reviver Seeds, though few games also involves collecting 100 gems to gain an extra life. You normally start out with three lives by default, but some games from this series allow you to adjust the number of starting lives (1-5, sometimes up to 9). Most of the games in this series use a password system for accessing levels (first-time players will always use it to continue their ongoing playthrough if they happened to stop/quit). However, recent games now use the usual save feature, rendering the "password abuse" useless. Games Main series Pokémon Mission The very first game in the series. The game features the basic game mechanics that would be carried over to the next games and sequels. It has four playable Pokémon: *'Bulbasaur': Mostly well-rounded Pokémon, though it can do more damage to enemies that require more than one hit. It also takes less damage from elemental-based hazards. *'Charmander: '''Has the highest jumping height among all playable Pokémon. It also shares the same damaging capability as Bulbasaur, though it moves faster. However, its low HP can make it go down easily. *'Squirtle: Moves the slowest among all playable Pokémon. Highly defensive. *'Pikachu: '''Jumps higher, though not as high as Charmander. It's rather fragile due to its low HP and physical defense, but it runs the fastest. The game has five areas, each contains three levels. A boss is present in every third level. However, this game lacks any form of save feature. Even though there is no in-game prologue to speak of, the game's objective becomes pretty clear in the end. You have to rescue a Jigglypuff that is held hostage by Meowth. Pokémon Mission 2: Treasures This game features a viewable prologue for the first time. As shown in that cutscene, a Clefable, followed by a group of six Pokémon, are about to go through an entrance gate only for Umbreon, who is riding a Dragonite, swoops in and kidnaps the Clefable. The six Pokémon then embark on their journey to rescue it. Starting from this game, the basic objective of rescuing Clefable has become the series' staple. This also marks the first time that the series uses passwords for accessing levels. For this game, six Pokémon are playable (as shown in the prologue), making it also a rather standard of the series. *'Chikorita: 'Has a similar trait as Bulbasaur's, but it's more focused on defense. *'Cyndaquil: 'Has the similar traits as Charmander's. *'Totodile: 'Moves rather slow, though not as slow as Squirtle. It's more focused on physical defense. *'Pichu: 'Has the similar traits as Pikachu's. *'Hoothoot: 'Runs faster than average playable Pokémon, though not the fastest. Has a high amount of HP. Despite being a Flying-type, it cannot fly across the level, making its basic movements the same as non-Flying-types. *'Sentret: Moves slow, but swims faster and can move underwater easier. Has a similar defensive capabilities as Bulbasaur's. This game has eight levels, which are divided into segments. All levels have a boss each. A ninth level is hidden in the game, and can only be accessed by inputting a certain button combination in the title screen. That level is also the only way to battle Suicune and gain 20 lives. Despite the title, the "treasures" (gems) do little part of the gameplay, being collectibles that simply add some score. Pokémon Mission 3: Gems Like the first game, Pokémon Mission 3 has no prologue, but it's pretty clear that it follows the objective from the previous game (rescuing Clefable). The six playable Pokémon (five from Hoenn, only one native to Kanto): *'Treecko: '''Similar to Bulbasaur and Chikorita, Treecko is well-rounded. Like Bulbasaur, it is capable of damaging tougher enemies with less shots. However, Treecko is slightly faster than those two. *'Torchic: 'Like Charmander and Cyndaquil, Torchic jumps the highest among all playable Pokémon in this game. However, it is more focused on offense and is less fragile. *'Mudkip: 'Has the same walking speed as Totodile's. *'Plusle: 'Has the similar traits as Pikachu and Pichu. However, it stands out more in damaging power and elemental defense. *'Minun: 'Has the similar traits as Plusle. *'Eevee: 'Has similar traits as Sentret's, though its underwater movement isn't as smooth as Sentret's. The game contains five areas, with each of them having 5 levels. Like the first game, the boss is located in the last level of each area. This game marks the first time that the final boss (in this game: Poochyena (later becomes Mightyena)) is battled multiple times before the game ends. Just like the previous game, the "gems" do little part of the gameplay as one of the ways to score. However, collecting 100 of them in this game rewards you with an extra life. Pokémon Mission 4: Valuables The prologue shows Clefable taking a walk on a grassy path, only to encounter Darkrai who proceeds to kidnap it. For the first time in the series, this game has unique NPCs that help out the playable Pokémon. In this game, the NPCs are Elekid and Magby. Also, this game is the first to show the Pokémon's cry. Six playable Pokémon: *'Turtwig: 'Well-rounded like other Grass-types, but moves rather slow. Also, its physical defense stands out more. *'Chimchar: 'Jumps high like other Fire-types and is also rather fragile. Runs faster than average Fire-types, though. *'Piplup: 'Moves slow like other Water-types. Can do more damage to tougher enemies and has better elemental defense. *'Pachirisu: 'Jumps high and runs fast like other Electric-types, but it stands out a lot more in elemental defense. *'Starly: 'Has the same traits as Hoothoot's. It has lower HP, though, and it's weak both offensively and defensively. *'Bidoof: 'Has the same trait as Sentret's. But instead of defense, it excels more on HP. The game is divided into eight levels, which is divided into segments, much like the second game. Again, despite the title, the "valuables" (possibly gems again) have nothing to do with the game's objective. Pokémon Mission 5: Point of View The prologue shows the final scene from the previous game when Darkrai's outer space hideout was destroyed. Later, a group of Pokémon discovers a mysterious fossil, which then somehow transforms into Tirtouga when no one is around. The Tirtouga then barges in through Clefable's home and kidnaps it. The following shows the six playable Pokémon: *'Snivy: 'Well-rounded like other Grass-types, though it stands out more in running speed. Doesn't match Treecko's, though. *'Tepig: 'A high jumper like other Fire-types. However, it is the least fragile as it has plenty of HP. *'Oshawott: 'A slow runner like other Water-types. Has the same damaging capabilities as Piplup's. *'Emolga: 'Jumps high and runs fast like other Electric-types, but it stands out a lot more in offensive power. Just like other Flying-types, its main movement is restricted to the ground. *'Pidove: 'Has the same traits as Hoothoot and Starly. It has average HP and defense, but low stats in everything else. *'Patrat: 'Has the same traits as Eevee's. This game features eight "kingdoms", each containing 4-6 levels. As usual, each boss is placed in the last level of a kingdom. Pokémon Mission 6: Genetics The prologue shows Clefable taking a walk with Zorua only for them to get ambushed by Carracosta and two Zigzagoon. The group then vanishes while leaving a piece of paper, which is then picked up and read by Riolu who happens to pass by. Riolu then shows the paper, which is a letter, to a group of Pokémon. As shown by the letter, Carracosta's intention is to threaten the entire world. In the beginning, there are six Pokémon to choose from. However, as you advance further into the game, you'll unlock more Pokémon to play as. The total of playable Pokémon in this game is eight. *'Chespin: 'Has the same traits as Turtwig's, though doesn't move as slow. Chespin's secondary attack is Pin Missile, which can break certain walls to uncover secret passages. *'Fennekin: 'A high jumper like other Fire-types. Despite being somewhat fragile, it excels more on extra damage, elemental defense, and running speed. Fennekin's secondary attack is Flame Charge, which allows it to charge through while cloaking itself in flames, damaging any enemy that comes into contact. *'Froakie: 'Unlike other Water-types, Froakie runs fast. In fact, it is the fastest playable Water-type Pokémon in this series. It can do extra damage as well. Froakie's secondary attack is Bubble, which can strike through enemies, allowing it to kill more than one enemy per shot. *'Dedenne: 'Has the same traits as Emolga's. Dedenne's secondary attack is Thunder Wave, which causes any affected enemy to stay paralyzed. The paralyzed enemies can be used as platforms. For gameplay purposes only, Thunder Wave can somehow give damage to tough enemies and bosses instead of paralyzing them. *'Fletchling: 'Has the same traits as Pidove. Fletchling's secondary attack is Round, which does the same as the regular Hidden Power, but does more damage. *'Bunnelby: 'Moves fast both on ground and underwater. Has poor performance stats, though. Bunnelby's secondary attack is Mud Shot, which shares the same effect as Froakie's Bubble. *'Zorua: 'Looks well-rounded, but it's actually good in both offense and running speed. Zorua's secondary attack is Night Daze, which fires three spread-out shots. Zorua can be unlocked if you defeat it in the second stage. *'Ledyba: 'Looks well-rounded, but the truth is that Ledyba is very fragile due to its low HP and defense. It still can handle elemental-based hazards, though it still doesn't help it survive longer. Like other playable Flying-types in this game, Ledyba's main movement is restricted to the ground. Ledyba's secondary attack is Psybeam, which functions the same as Froakie's Bubble and Bunnelby's Mud Shot. Ledyba can be unlocked if you completed the first seven levels. When it comes to levels, this game is divided into three parts. The first part features seven levels, which, like in ''Mega Man, can be chosen by yourself, allowing you to access them in any order. Also, all of the levels (including the ones in the other parts) contain a boss. The second segment has you infiltrate through Raikou's fortress, as Raikou is apparently Carracosta's ally. The third as well as the last one has you go through Carracosta's fortress. For those last two segments, the journey through the levels is straightforward, just like the usual. This game is the first to utilize a secondary move for each Pokémon, though this feature is unlocked only after you found Ledyba. It is also the first to utilize a proper save feature. Just like other games in this series, this game's subtitle has nothing to do with the game's theme and objective. Spinoff games Pokémon Elements The first spinoff game based on this series. The game's prologue can be summarized as: Tyranitar summons Moltres and captures most of the Pokémon, leaving only four (later five) survivors, with only two of them embarking on a journey to rescue the Pokémon. This game, so far, has the fewest number of playable Pokémon. Other games from this series can have 4-8, but this game only has two. *'Vigoroth: '''Runs faster than Clefairy. However, its attacks deal smaller damage and Vigoroth itself takes more damage from elemental-based hazards. *'Clefairy: 'Has higher HP than Vigoroth. However, it is slow and can take more damage from non-elemental hazards. The game contains eight levels, with each of them divided into segments. This game is notable for its first use of the stomping attack, which can only affect certain enemies. Pokémon Mission GB As the title suggests, the entire game's display is in the form of monochromatic Gameboy graphics. Despite this, the game isn't playable on Gameboy or any of its variations and emulators. The prologue shows a Chespin taking a walk, then encounters Carracosta who mentions Clefable being held hostage in the former's castle. The game has six Kalos Pokémon as playable Pokémon, which uses the first six playable ones in the sixth game. They still retain their own performance stats, but none of them can use secondary attacks. The game has eight levels, all of which contain a boss each. However, this game lacks any form of game save feature, so if you want to complete the game, you have to play it in one sitting. Pokémon Mission Kingdom The third spinoff of the series. The prologue shows a group of seven Vivillon, each with a different wing pattern, flying through the sky. However, an airship flies by and cages them. Later, Clefable orders a group of Pokémon to rescue them. Despite the prologue, however, Clefable is later captured when you've succeeded in rescuing all seven Vivillon. Again, Carracosta is the main villain. Like Pokémon Mission GB, this game uses the same main playable cast, but this game has the additional two Pokémon that can be played as: Espurr and Furfrou. Espurr is well-rounded, while Furfrou excels more on elemental defense and speed. Espurr's secondary attack is Dark Pulse, which has the same effect as Zorua's Night Daze, while Furfrou's is Echoed Voice, which has the same effect as Fletchling's Round. Compared to the sixth game, the only change in secondary attacks is Fennekin's. In the sixth game, it uses Flame Charge, but in this game, it uses Double Team, which only makes it able to jump far higher than a regular jump. A new feature in this game is the ability to properly "run" by pressing and holding the fire button while walking. A feature that was first introduced in Pokémon Elements, which is the ability to stomp on certain enemies, makes a comeback in this game. The game consists of eight different areas, each of them being presented with a map similar to ''Super Mario Bros. 3. The game is still very straightforward as you cannot backtrack to previous levels, let alone previous areas. Like the sixth game, this game uses a save feature, but instead of you being asked whether to save your progress or not, this game autosaves every time you complete a level. Category:Games